1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scan driving circuit and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays devices with a small weight and volume compared with a cathode ray tube have been developed, and a flat panel display device arranges a plurality of pixels on a substrate in a matrix type to form a pixel unit, and connects scan lines and data lines to each pixel to selectively apply data signals to the pixels for displaying.
The flat panel display device is divided into a passive matrix type display device and an active matrix type display device in accordance with a driving scheme of a pixel. The active matrix type selectively lighting per the unit pixel has mainly been used in view of resolution, contrast and an operation speed.
Such a flat panel display device has been used as a display device of a portable information terminal such as a personal computer, a mobile telephone, a PDA, etc., or a monitor for various information equipments. A LCD using a liquid crystal panel, an organic electro luminescence display using organic light-emitting element and a PDP using a plasma panel, etc., have been known. In particular, the organic electro luminescence display, which is excellent in view of emission efficiency, brightness, view angle and has a rapid response speed, has been spotlighted.
In general, an active matrix type display device such as an organic light emitting display includes a pixel array arranged at crossings between data lines and scan lines in a matrix pattern.
Here, the scan lines include horizontal lines (i.e., row lines) of a matrix display region, and sequentially provide a predetermined signal, namely, a scan signal, from a scan driving circuit, to the pixel array.